Selina Strawberry
In construction Selina Strawberry, born as Selina Serenity Sarandon and titled Lady Strawberry, is one of the main antagonists (later a supporting hero) of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga as well as a supporting antagonist in Horsemen Saga. She is also the protagonist of the upcoming Order of Strawberry spinoff as well as the primary arc villain in Selina Strawberry Sub Arc, being the final villain Ichabod faced before facing Lord Helio. Later, after she was redeemed and joined Team Witness, Selina also start acting as a recurring hero. She is one of the most recurring heroic characters in the entire LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline. In the upcoming LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Rose & Lolth Saga, Selina will serve as the female protagonist of the saga in search of Ichabod Crane with the help of many other allies that appeared lately. Even after her apparent death, she still appeared several times under her disguise, helping her beloved teammates to resist all sort of terrible turn of events until her true identity being exposed and returned back from death. Selina's alternate counterpart in Astaroth Future serves as one of the major heroes of LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes. Selina is supposed to be a kind-hearted and helpful person, but she was affected by the side effect of the Feast of Apollo and was turned into an extremist. Being an well-intentioned extremist, Selina is the second in command of the Order of Flourish, a light-elemental cult led by Lord Helio that controlled Sleepy Hollow secretly after Ichabod Crane's seemly demise at the hands of the Horseman of Death, dedicated to purify the town and every sinners, but the result will be devastating. Selina was the inventor of Dawn's Early Light, the final weapon used by the Order to "purify" the Sleepy Hollow. However, Selina was not heartless, as she only wanted to save everybody in an extreme way. Selina was also the de facto mayor of Sleepy Hollow, acting the seemly mayor's own maid. Overall, Selina is one of the most complicated characters inside the town of Sleepy Hollow, as she was once someone who was trying to do the right things but was in the wrong way, She is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. ''Data * 'Name': Selina "Strawberry" Sarandon'' *''Nacionality: American'' *''Gender: Female'' *''Classification: Lawful Neutral Enforcer (later Lawful Good), Extremist, Protector of Innoncence, Law Enforcer who Lost Her Way, Well-Intentioned Extremist, Mayor of the Town, Authority with Good Publicity, Keepers of Secrets, Big Good, Anti-Nihilist, Brainwashed Hero, Vitally Resourceful Helper, Anti-Demonic Leader'' *''Age: 22 years old (debut)'' *''Powers and Abilities: 'Super strength, Durability, Speed, Fire manipulation, summoning, perfect merge with the Enhanced Croatoan Virus, Fire mimicry, Time manipulation, spatial manipulation, Necromancy, Resurrection of the dead, Biological Immortality (cannot age, after being merged to the Croatoan Virus), can kill any mortal through touch, Pyrokinesis with total manipulation of fire, Telepathy, Magical and cosmic energy manipulation, Matter manipulation, Entropy Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Immunity of Disease, Prostetic Arm made of gold that could defy corrosion and beat through enemies with brute force, Matter Manipulation, Energy Weapon Creation, Energy projection, Illusion creation, can grant power to others, regeneration (middle), apparently immune to all attacks save ice and holy magic (no limits fallacy), Hypnosis, Weather manipulation, Fire breath, Tempreture manipulation, martial arts, Cleaning skills, Cooking skills, High-effective techniques'' *Weaknesses': 'Would be harmed by stronger demons even with her biological immortality, and her reckless personality and wrath will sometimes put herself in danger, may be exposed to the Blackness, scared of being abandoned, scared of being lonely, her thrist of being needed made her a blind judgement of character (disappeared after her true redemption), will be effected by extreme coldness which caused decrease in her power'' *Destructive Capacity': Country'' level+ (her pyrokinesis attacks can cover ground and skies of countries on the size of United Kingdom; magma and vapor type) *''Range: 'Planetary X+ (in Croatoan form, and her transformations increases her power by 80%)'' *Speed': 'Massively FF+ (can be compared to super-sonic jet)'' *Durability': 'Island Level +; can survive nuclear bombs thanks to her Spiritual aura that protects her physical and astral body and can even survivor bullets and supernovas. The only way to kill her is to use demonic weapons blessed with Black Arts '' *Strength': 'Class 60+, can be increased greatly by the death of demons she causes'' *Stamina': Class 60+, can be decreased after a long struggling fight, though she will regain them swiftly after the battle'' *''Standard Equipment: Golden Hand, Sword of Straw'' *''Intelligence: 'Immensely intelligent, extremely manipulative, cunning and knowledgeable, knowing the entire history of Sleepy Hollow (including the secret behind of its foundation), has vast knowledge of the universe, commanded a vast army of powerful beings, constructed magic devices and armor to amplify her influence, knowledge of the dark secrets within Sleepy Hollow, can come up with brilliant strategies during battle'' *Summary': Well-Intentioned Extremist Terrorist '' *''IQ: 1,000+'' *''Notable Attacks/Techniques:'' **''- Blessing of the Sun - Flame Emperor:' Selina's ultimate technique inheritated from Lord Helio, fusing the power of sun energy and fire together. After creating great spiraling golden flames centered on her location before amassing it at a focused point (i.e. the palm of her hand), Selina turns it into a gigantic fireball resembling the sun and hurls it at her opponent in order to obliterate them.'' '''''Overview ''Naming Pun Like many other high-ranked members of the Order of Flourish, '''S'elina S'trawberry (formerly '''S'elina 'S'arandon) had an alliterative name, with S as the first letter of both her given name ('S'elina), her ailas ('S'trawberry) and her original family name ('S'arandon). '''Selina /səˈliːnə/ is a common feminine given name, of Greek origin, meaning "moon". ''Design and Appearance Strawberry love potion by anikakinka-d4om0ua.jpg|Selina as a child IMG 7475.JPG|Concept art of Selina's original outfit before Ichabod's resurrection, drawn by Officer Candy Apple, with her shadowy Croat form behind her 54944271 p0.jpg|Selina's current appearance Selina is an extremely tall, slim and slender woman, towering all of the female characters in the storyline, with orange red hair and wore a red hood as a high-ranking member of the Order of Flourish. Her eyes are born red, and yet they could turn into green if she was alarmed. Beside her cultist attire, her maid disguise consists of a black button up pinafore with a spiderweb motif, a white dress with a black collar, and a purple tie. She wears a black headband that is commonly worn by a maid. She wears black gloves with sliver rings attached, black tights, and also wears black shoes with white laces and heels. Her dress also has black lace attached to the bottom of her skirt. During a period of time, after years of practise, Selina managed to awakened the inner destructive ability within her right eye after Ichabod's resurrection, and in order to avoid this power losing control, Selina used an eyepatch to cover her right eye and changed into another attire like Robin Hood, albeit in red color, in order to move more swiftly. Originally, her cultist attire consisted of a long sleeved qipao as well as a large green silk cloak with black edge. A large strawberry was sewed on her cloak. Selina originally wore a hood with black dots in order to resemble a strawberry, but later, she changed the hood into a completely red one, albeit decorated with green leaves and white feathers. Her lower lip was pierced with two tiny silver rings. Supreme Croat Form The Supreme Croat form of Selina had two main forms, one was outside and one was inside. The exterior form was a large bat-like humanoid creature with a strawberry-shaped head upside down, formed by red and green mists that could shift its shape, size, weight and dense. The interior form was even more like indestructable, and was formed with a golden skull and body made out of gold and decorated with beautiful gems like diamonds, sapphires, jades, rubies, etc. The red and green mists that formed the exterior form of Supreme Croat Selina was surrounding her interior form. Nevertheless, Selina could changed back into her human form whenever she wanted. It was formed due to Selina had her left hand replaced with a robotic hand made of gold and disguised as a norman human hand. Unlike other high-ranking members who became Supreme Croats, Selina had gain control of her form through struggling and did not lose her sanity, and she would eventually overcame the feeling. Eventually, with Ichabod's help, Selina managed to inject herself with the antitode that neutralized the enhanced Croatoan Virus, and the remaining power of the virus had merged with Selina perfectly, making her immortal. Above all, the good side of Selina could be considered as one of the few sane members of the Order of Florish, even after she became a monster. Post-WoSH appearance In the Old Timeline of ''LOTM: WoSH, by the time when the World War III came out, Selina retired from her position of the mayor after the death of Malcolm Dreyfuss and lived as a recluse in Fairy Tale World since Moloch died earlier than Dreyfuss. In the new timeline, however, she retired after Moloch's final defeat. Almost 20 years had past since Selina became the Light Lady, but the physical appearance of hers did not change much at first, except she cut her hair shorter and removed her eyepatch. She gained immortality from her perfect merge with the Croatoan Virus, making her stop aging on her face. Other than those changes, Selina did not change very much in her physical appearance, even after so many years living as a recluse when the Order of Flourish had to retreat from Sleepy Hollow not long before the KnightWalker Family invaded and destroyed it. ''Astaroth Future However, in Astaroth Furture Timeline, after Selina lost the future Albert Apple murdered at the hand of Vira, saw Future Michael murdering Ichabod and Abbie, and had a mental breakdown on herself as a result of those. Selina was so tormented, sad and shocked by the loss of her friends. Unable to take the horrid news of their death, Selina broke down and her hair was bleached into silver white in just one night. In Astaroth Future, Selina remained her attire as the Little Red Riding Hood, but had a much more agressive and furious expression on her face. She became vengeful (though not as bloodthirsty as Future Maria) and desired to avenge her best friends and overthrow the Astaroth Empire. Introduction Being one of the Big Goods of the ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline, Selina is the second in command of the Order of Flourish and have pretty much impact on the story. In fact, she is born from one of the oldest families in Sleepy Hollow, despite her sexist mother disowned Selina (when she was still a child) and claimed she never needed a daughter to carry on their family name. The traumatic experience had shaped Selina's personality, making her having a thrist and impulse of being needed. She would agree with any request as long as it did not cross her own standard. Despite acting as the seemly maid of the mayor, Selina is in fact the most powerful public authority ever appeared in present-day Sleepy Hollow (since the existence of her true superior, Lord Helio, is a secret), using her ability of taking care of nearly anything to fulfill her duty to run the entire town. Selina was trusted by the mayor to take care of the entire town of Sleepy Hollow, having developed herself to become a pure workholic. Even after being affected by the Feast of Apollo which altered her personality, making her more darkened, extreme and serious, Selina still maintained some part of her old personality and was helpful and passionate to work as usual. She became the de facto mayor of the town. Not only being a multi-talented maid, Selina was also a skilled fighter. Combined with of her towering height taller than many men (standing above 6 ft, even a bit taller than Ichabod Crane), Selina showed powerful strength and skilled combating. Her long legs proved to be an advanced weapon by performing spiral kicks to inflict pain upon her enemies. Selina also showed strength by poking through a watermelon with her index finger before smashing it on the wall with the tip of her finger, shattering the melon into pieces. Selina was also revealed to be an unseen supporter to the remnants from the Sisterhood of Radiant Heart. She got them false names, false identities and gave them a place to stay in Sleepy Hollow. Without her help, people like Reverend Alfred Knapp could not stay in Sleepy Hollow long after the imprisonment of Katrina Crane, who was abandoned by her former coven (partly due to being coerced by Lady Van Tassel). Therefore, despite never meeting Katarina Couteau and her friends when they arrived in Sleepy Hollow, Selina had a great influence on their trip. She was the key person to make Knapp to work with the late Sheriff August Corbin, whom Selina deeply respected, making Corbin to investigate the cases and developed a huge amout of files with paranormal records. She also indirectly made Corbin as a guide to Abbie Mills, Jenny Mills and Katarina Couteau. Therefore, Selina is the unseen Bigger Good of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files. Aside from helping Corbin, Selina was also the one who helped the widowed Diana Thomas and her sick daughter Molly Thomas to leave poverty by organizing a donation to many poor families, including Diana's family. Therefore, Selina had the most impact on the good side of the modern-day Sleepy Hollow. She was chosen by Lord Helio himself to be his successor in case one day he died in action, Selina would be the one who success his position. Despite having a kind heart, however, Selina had a fatle weakness in her personality. It was her poor judgement of character. She trusted her leader, Lord Helio, so much that she believed anything he said was good for the town. It could be justified due to Helio being the benefactor who had adopted her and made her out of terrible situation like Hell on Earth. The feelings of blind loyalty became stronger when Selina was affected by the Feast and became delusional in the process. Unable to see through Lord Helio's true nature, Selina carried on his work due to being deeply needed by her leader, even to the point of using the Team Witness as a tool to start a second Feast of Apollo. She was also manipulated by villains like Hubert Zodiac, Michael Langdon, Melancholia, Crow Faux and most ironically Phyllis Peach (all in secret) so that she would turn against the Witnesses due to their actions against the Order itself. However, Selina eventually saw through the lies. Instead of still grabbing the past in a stubborn manner, Selina turned against Lord Helio after discovering that the revival of Hestia shall cost numerous lives all around the world and made them into Zodiac Demons. Selina began to question whether the second Feast of Apollo was worthy of it, before finally realizing the error in her way. She turned against Lord Helio in order to make him realized the error in his way. She came to believe that the only way that could really save Hestia was putting her soul inside the Stone of Wisdom in peace, instead of starting another Feast of Apollo which would cost more loss of life. Despite this, Selina also showed to be mourning after seeing Phyllis killed Helio, showing that she still had affections to him despite what he had done went into a horrible contrary from her expectations. After the final battle against Phyllis Peach came to an end, Selina ultimately took Helio's mantle of the Light Lord (Lady). She decided to redeem the Order of Flourish with the help of her redeemed friends and allies, making everything back to normal once again. Due to her merge with her invention, Dawn's Early Light, Selina became the first person who had merged with the enhanced Croatoan Virus perfectly, allowing her to gain complete control over her ability (unlike Helene Hawthorn whose ability was at first unstable) and gained immortality as well as eternal youth. However, in spite of her immortality, Selina did not rule the Sleepy Hollow as its leader forever. After the Period of Tribulations came to an end, Selina retired from being the mayor, although she still participate in public service in whenever she was needed. That was a prove that Selina was not power hungry, as she stated that immortality is not an excuse of holding power for eternity. ''Logo Solace Sigil.png Personality Original Personality Originally, Selina is an extremely selfless, cheerful and helpful person who would help anyone as long as they need her to do something helpful. Having been abandoned by her mother, who called her useless before parting, Selina is deeply traumatized and unable to turn down any favors asked of her. She seems delighted at the notion that she is needed whenever she is asked to do something as long as it fits her standard, even if the person made it clear that it was a mere joke right afterward. In Selina's mind, becoming a maid of the mayor (or in fact the true mayor) makes her work much more convienient to do since she has become a servant to the townspeople, even making the town to run smoothly as long as she is on her position as the true mayor. She earns an honored epiphet known as "Miss Charity" because of her kindness and friendly deeds. However, Selina is not so foolish that all of the request she received would be easily accepted, since she won't accept any absurd or even destructive request that disobeyed her own rule. For example, Selina once declined one request she considered as absurd. That request was from a potential client of hers who wanted her to ''destroy a city. She also refuse to be involved with sexual service, stating she is only a maid, not a slave. Despite being very talented, Selina is also modest and never calls herself as an all-talented maid, believing she still has errors in her own ways. Selina is also hardworking and sees work and duty as her treasure. She never likes boring vacation, and she often goes to other places to take part-time jobs and get close to ordinary people, knowing their living situation. Then, Selina will help in making townspeople to live better and better. Selina was also shown to be tolerating, and she had no prejudice on magical beings. Even knowing that her loved one, Albert Apple, was an accursed werewolf, Selina still confessed her love on him and claimed that he had a heart of real human. Despite this, when things get on her nerves, Selina will burst into a violent rage and would even use violence as her rage often blind her own mind. Even so, Selina's good side is cheerful and is not prone towards violence herself. As long as people never cross her own line, she is always in good mood. ''Darker Side However, Selina also have an agressive side and would be irritated when anyone denied her, laughed at her abnormaly towering height, deeming her as only a tool to success and so on. Selina also hates anyone dare to have prejudice on her friends. She will turn aggresive when people denied her ask for help with extreme prejudice towards either her or her friends. Therefore, in order to make sure to see people's true nature, Selina had to develop her ability of phychic, so that she could see through the mind locks, breaking the mind locks and see through their heart. Due to trying to hide her ability when only her right eye developed such one phychic magic while her left eye remained ordinary, Selina hid her right eye under her eyepatch, pretending to be half-blind and would took it off when she wanted to see through certain people's heart. Even so, Selina failed to see through the mind of Lord Helio, a half due to her trust on her leader that needed her dearly, and the other half due to the unbreakable black mind locks that blocked her Third Eye ability, with the latter being shown when she found out Lord Helio's true color. Ironic enough, Selina also failed to see through her own dark side, which was easily trusting her leader as long as he needed her. After being exposed to the effects of the Feast of Apollo, the inner darkness of Selina had exposed and became stronger and stronger. Despite still being friendly and kind, Selina had became blindly loyal to her leader after being exposed to the effects, even turning against the Team Witness and defending her leader, ultimatly becoming one of the many who were oblivious to Lord Helio's Wiseman persona and his alligence to Moloch. Phyllis Peach, the only "clear-minded" person who can see through the truth behind Lord Helio, had stated that it was Selina's own weakness in her seemly flawless personality. Return to Normal However, this kind of weakness faded away when Selina finally saw through Lord Helio's fall into the darkness and broke his mind locks, revealing his traumatic past and his inner corruption. She had awakened her full power of her Third Eye and took off her eyepatch, feeling unnecessary to hide her magic eye anymore. She then saw through the mind of Ichabod, who was trying to save her and saw her as a friend even after she betrayed him under the fatal misunderstanding. Then, Selina turned against her former master with the intention of making him realize his own way full of faulty. Managing to snap out from the effects of the Feast as a result, Selina returned to her original bright personality and would see things much clearer instead of sticking inside her delusion. Despite what her master had done, Selina still feel grateful for him raising her when she was abandoned as a toddler, so she did not want him to die, only want him to realize what he did means horror upon the Sleepy Hollow and even the entire world. She also expressed rage and horror when she witnessed Phyllis, the root of all evil inside the Order, had betrayed and killed Lord Helio before killing Zoe Corinth to take the Stone of Wisdom. Determined to survive in order to redeem herself and everything related to her, Selina showed great endurance and will power when she later confronted Phyllis and helped Ichabod in the final battle against the traitor, revealing that she would survive no matter what kind of hardships she would suffer. Above all, she no longer stuck herself in the pride of the past, unlike Phyllis. Instead, Selina tried to open a new page of future on the Order of Flourish, which she did after becoming the new Light Lady and helped in making the reformed Order benevolent again. Astaroth Future In Astaroth Future, Selina's personality did not change too much from her original good side of hers, but still, those changes were significant. During the Blackest Night, Selina lost many of her friends due to the tyranny of Astaroth Hell. Like Future Maria, Future Selina became much more violent than her original counterpart, but she maintained most of her old personality and was no way as blood-thirsty as Future Maria. Future Selina often criticized Future Maria's ruthless brutality upon those people who were not their enemy but was on their way, but she understood Maria's feelings. Since she herself was needed by many people oppresed by Ara Astaroth and her minions, Future Selina did not hestitate on joining Maria's rebellion and slaughter anyone who would try to harm her friends and family. Selina would try hard to do anything in order to overthrow Astaroth Empire, so that everyone and everything would be at least back to normal, while knowing the law itself cannot provide justice in such a time. Pure of Heart Proposal ''Within the Order of Florish which secretly ran all of the things in Sleepy Hollow, Lady '''Selina Strawberry' was the second most important figure among all of the members, as well as Lord Helio's most trusted minion. Selina was sad about the corruption within humanity and could not bear the fact that humans were killing each other in war and did so many unforgivable crime. As a last resort, she designed Dawn's Early Light in case one day, when the darkness went out of control, she would purify them before everything went into sheer madness. Despite unknowingly serving an villainous organization that was in fact indirectly related to Moloch, Selina was strong-willed and devoted herself into bringing peace and tranquality. Serving as the seemly mayor's maid, Selena ran all of the things within Sleepy Hollow and soon, she became the de facto mayor who ran all of the things in the town. Selina was kind and generous, as she was willingly to help people in the flesh and demanded no rewards. She helped many parents to raise funds for poor children to raise schools for them, and she managed to help Diana Thomas and Molly Thomas when they were in needed. However, Selina trusted her master very much and was determined to kill Moloch who ruined her life, and that made her having a poor judgement of character. This was shown by the fact that she believed in people like Michael Langdon and Melancholia who was in fact manipulating Lord Helio and Selina and doing what Moloch actually wanted before getting rid of them all. Selina was also blinded of the fact that Lord Helio was corrupted by evil light power and thus turned diablolical. When Selina found out that she was in fact pushing the town of Sleepy Hollow into destruction, she broke down in guilt. To fight against the rampage of Enhanced Croatoan Virus, Selina sacrifised herself by injecting herself with the enhance virus and merged with Dawn's Early Light, preparing to die along with her dearest invention instead of making it a killing machine. Using her new purification power, Selina saved Lord Helio from demonic possession. In order to keep herself from getting insane, Selina sacrifised herself to spray the cure to the entire world, ending the sheer rampage of Enhanced Crotoan Virus and fixing her wrongdoings once and for all. After returning from her presumed death, Selina became the mayor once again and regained her good publicity by fixing the town and fighting against Michael Langdon alongside Team Witness. Eventually, Selina had proved herself not to be a freak, but a hero.'' ''Personal Informations ''All informations of Selina Strawberry, such as her hobbies, her favorite things * Favorite Color: **''Red, gold, green'' *''Favourite foods:'' **''Any kind of dish with fruits and a cup of cider or milk'' *''Favorite clothes:'' **''Maid outfit, uniform, Little Red Riding Hood outfit with red heavy boots (all made by herself since she cannot find clothes in store that was suitable to her due to her towering height)'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **''Working, cleaning, taking a small walk, clearing her schedule as early as possible, keeping busy, making money, doing works for everyone in Sleepy Hollow in their own service, eating foods'' *''Favorite allies:'' **''Ichabod Crane, Abbie Mills, Lord Helio, Zoe Benson, Sister Mary Eunice, Emma Swan, Gregory Grape, Jack Wells, Sophie Foster, Baccarat Blueberry, Marshall Mango, August Corbin, Reverend Alfred Knapp, Dragonia Dragonfruit, Kristen Kiwifruit, Katrina Crane, Frank Irving, Joseph Corbin, Diana Thomas, Molly Thomas, Lara Thomas, Jenny Mills, Nick Hawley, Richard Raspberry, Helene Hawthorn, Lady Hestia Hawthorn, Harold Honeydew, Maria Arzonia, Matt Butcher, Plaisir, Katarina Couteau, Imperia Deamonne, Lucas Kellan, Jellal Fernandes, Tomas Sev, Shigure Yukimi, Saeko Busujima, Mana Takamiya, Cynthia Irving, Martin Mint'' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''The entire Team Witness (for a period of time as enemies), Crow Faux (rival), Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess, Mecurio, Feilian the Windy Wings, Syra the Emperor, the Headless Horseman'' *''Likes:'' ** Working in part-time jobs (being a standard type of workaholic), doing house cleaning, living for helping others, being needed by her allies (sometimes even enemies), working with her best friends, drinking a cup of cider, making money out of her own hands in honest works, looking for the truth behind mysteries, solving riddles and puzzles, fighting with others in her trainning *''Hates:'' **''Misogynists, perverts, boring holidays without part-time jobs, people who spoke ill of her height, absurd requests, misanthropes, people fighting against Lord Helio (until she realized the error in the Order's way), people who harmed her closest friends, people who mocked her friends and family, selfish people, rapists, criminals, people who break the law, being seeing as a convinient tool, being abandoned, being not needed'' *''Religion:'' **''Neutral over all religions'' *''Political types:'' **''Democracy'' *''Favorite musics:'' **''Opera and orchestra'' *''Gender:'' **''Female'' *''Age:'' **''22 years old'' *''Hated allies:'' **''Pedro Pineapple, Orlando Orange, Blaze Banana, Leonard Lemon'' *''Hated enemies:'' **''Phyllis Peach, Moloch, Michael Langdon, Melancholia, Solomon Kent, Jeffrey Dhamer, John Wayne Gacy, Richard Ramierez, Hubert Zodiak, Zodiac Killer, Lady Van Tassel, Dahlia Hawthorne, Jobe, Zarx the Terror, Ara Astaroth, the Elder of Plainess, Malcolm Dreyfuss, James Patrick March, Christine Van Bilj, John Dee, the Black Fairy, Lady Van Tassel'' ''Biography Early Life Losing Parents Meeting Gregory Garrison/Grape Meeting Albert Anderson/Apple Meeting Phyllis Parker/Peach Meeting Michael Langdon Golden Hand Lady Strawberry Joining the Order of Florish Unknowning Fall into Darkness Thrist for Radiance Knight Templar Dawn's Early Light Melancholia's Deal Contacting Melancholia Aware of Ara The True Mayor Maid of the "Mayor" Ichabod's Visiting Plan to Overthrow Moloch Firenza Junior Horseman of Conquest Watching Silently "Who controls Sleepy Hollow?" True Mayor of Sleepy Hollow Enhanced Croatoan The Hidden One Elemental Evil The Witnesses' Absence Order of the Dark Moon Prince of Shadows Drizzt Do'Urden Pact with the Witnesses Selina's True Nature Harvest the Project Purification Selina's Tears Lord Helio's True Nature Defect Croatoan Virus Crisis II "Death" Merge with Dawn's Early Light Red Mist Selina VS. Lord Helio Selina's Redemption Favor Returned Funeral After the crisis of Croatoan Virus came to an end in Baltimore, Ichabod and his friends buried some of the cloths of Selina and buried them inside a grave that was just prepared for Selina, and he then planned to defeat Michael who was about to set into his full attack. Days later, another woman had became the mayor of Sleepy Hollow, and Sleepy Hollow will restore itself to a new order. However, unbeknowest to Team Witness, that this so-called "new" mayor was in fact, Selina, who was in a disguise. She did not die due to the cure had saved her, and yet she was wounded and could not move without sitting in a wheelchair during her recovery. Only Albert Apple, Helene Hawthrone and Gregory Grape knew about Selina's survival. All of them was thrist for destroying Michael Langdon and avenging Lord Helio, and therefore they made a plan. Just as this time, Selina had received a call from a mysterious person who asked the female mayor for a so-called "interesting favor". Selena made Helene to act on behalf of her and arranged Albert and Gregory to help her when she was needed. Then, Selena left promptly for the person offered her a new job. Then, she found out that it was Emma Swan who cured most of Selena's injuries and informed her about the Dark Ones. Interested, Selena then participate an ultimate battle against Michael Langdon, the Anti-Christ. Soon, she will meet Ichabod Crane and his friends again, as she later wished. Return Relationships Allies Hestia Hawthorn When Selina lost her own parents (her father died and her mother abandoned her), she was found by the kind and loving Hestia Hawthorn, then one of the top executives in the Order of Florish, who comforted Selina and adopted her as her second daughter. At this time, Hestia had already had one daughter (Helene Hawthorn, who was younger than Selina and was born with facial disfigurement) with an unknown husband of her who died in a car crash, and therefore Selena and Lady Hawthorn comforted each other in a mother-and-child relationships. At first, Selina was taughted by Hestia to be loving and tolerant towards anyone, and it influenced Selina's personality greatly, making her loving and selfless. However, it soon changed when Phyllis Peach killed Hestia in front of Selina, calling her weak-willed. Losing her new family, Hestia then held a great hatred towards Phyllis and attempted to destroy her, but with the fear that she would become an outcast and would be driven out by her new "father", Lord Helio. Even so, to make her stepmother rest with peace, Selina took care of her disfigured adoptive sister, Helene. Eventually, after becoming the second-in-command of the Order, Selina made her succeed the place of Lady Hawthorne, but she also swore that one day she will make Phyllis "pay this bloodsheded debt with blood" for killing Lady Hawthorn. After Phyllis' death, Selina did not forget about visiting the grave of her adoptive mother and put a bunch of bouquet in front of her grave, knowing the vengence was served and the late Lady Hawthorn would be rest in peace at last. Helene Hawthorn Selina is the adoptive sister of Helene Hawthorn who was born disfigured. When Selina first saw an child Helene's face, she did not feel disgust, only having sympathy on her. For the first 13 years of her life, even after the death of Selina's birth mother, Selina did not allow Helene to go into the town, fearing that she will be abused due to her born abnormality and deformity. However, one day, on Helene's 13th birthday, when she looked at herself in the water, Helene finally discovered her face which she thought once was a monster beneath the water. However, as soon as she realized it was a reflection of herself, Helene yelled in despair and horror. Selena felt tormented on this, and she made a mask for Helene to hide her disfigurement, at least it could make Selina to feel better not to see Helene crying in despair for her disfugurement. However, Selina are always feeling guilty about this and tried to find a way to cure the disfigurement of Helene so that she will face the sun and be happy with other children in Sleepy Hollow. The two formed a sisterly bond and they eventually sticked together when Michael Langdon's true agenda and alliegence were both clear. Enemies Moloch Selina deemed Moloch as her archenemy and attempted to call Team Witness for help, but due to Lord Helio's decline, Selina had to follow his instructions to work with Michael Langdon in order to destroy the influence of Moloch within Sleepy Hollow. However, after knowing Lord Helio was corrupted by a combined force of Moloch, Melancholia and Ara Astaroth, Selina's hatred towards Moloch and his minions turned into a personal hatred, and in order to save the world, she will destroy Moloch alongside Team Witness. Michael Langdon Despite secretly working with Michael in order to overthrow Moloch (or so does Selina think), Selina held a great grudge towards Michael who had caused her to become miserable, and she was horrified to know that Michael had no intention to overthrow Moloch and had Lord Helio under his thumbs. However, when Michael asks her to do something, the feeling of being needed implores her to help him again, and she considers any inability to respond to his need to be a failure on her part. However, this was soon fell apart when Selina witnessed Michael unleashed Croatoan Virus towards the large cities and drove everyone into madness, realizing that the virus is not a cure but some kind of catalyst towards destruction. When Ichabod discovered the truth behind Selina's intention, he immediately with his friends came and saved Selina. After that, Selina declared she will cut off any ties with Michael and join the Team Witness, overcoming her fear towards him. She later attempted to seek revenge upon Michael after the latter had a redeemed Lord Helio killed, and later she participated the final battle to condemn Michael into Hell, avenging Lord Helio. Overall, Michael is one of the catalyst to Selina's tragedy alongside Phyllis Peach, who is another catalyst to the whole tragedy happened in Selina's entire life. Alongside Sonia Nevermind and Plaisir, Selina is one of the most tragic female victims of Michael. Like the other two, Selina had her feelings being manipulated by Michael, though under different circumstances. Sonia was manipulated with her love on Kyouko Kirigiri, Plaisir was manipulated with her gratefulness and love on Michael himself, and Selina was manipulated with her own thrist of being needed by someone who needed her in her service. After discovering Michael's true nature, Selina felt being utterly deceived and fell into despair, but she did not gave up her hope of creating a good life for everyone by enforcing her own duty. When Michael tried to manipulate Selina once again, Selin finally snapped and disobey his order, claiming he did not really need her. He was just using her as nothing but a disposiale pawn. Michael openly admitted this and tried to humiliate Selina once again. After overcoming the fear brought by Michael, Selina eventually found someone who truly need her as a friend - the Team Witness members. Phyllis Peach Blaze Banana Selina despise Blaze and vice versa, despite often working together. Blaze was very uncomfortable that Selina was much taller than him, and so he often teased her as an overgrown weed when Selina received her first growth spurt. Selina was tormented by Blaze for her rapid growth and abnormal height, making her hate everyone who laughed at her about her towering height ever since. Being a purely sexist, Blaze also rubbed salt on Selina's wound, telling that her parents abandoned her because she was a girl and they never need a woman to continue their family generation. Selina despised Blaze for being an utter misogynist, making Blaze one of the colleagues whom she hated most. Seeing Blaze as nothing but a maggot, Selina planned that one day she would dismiss Blaze and get him out of the Order of Flourish, believing him to represent the worst kind of men and should be get rid of him as soon as possible. Pedro Pineapple Neutral Power and Abilities Pyrokinesis (Base Form) Techniques Pyronkinesis (Croatoan Enhanced) Due to the absorbing of the Dawn's Early Light had nullified the side effects on her infection, Selina became the only Supreme Croat who had merged with the enhanced Croatoan Virus perfectly, without losing her composure while fighting against her enemies, also granting her immortality and eternal youth, something that Lord Helio tried very hard to achieve by fusing himself with an artificial Zodiac Demon. In this form, Selina's pyrotic power was enhanced. She could create, control and transform into fire at will. With this in mind, she can create devastating fire-based attacks and gain a high resistance towards most heat-based attacks. The flames can also be used to bolster the kinetic force of physical attacks. Selina is also able to avoid normal attacks by turning into fire and allowing the attack to pass through their bodies. Igniting oneself also has the added effect of burning an opponent if he or she had tried to physically harm the user. The weakness of the flame ability of Selina was cold weather and water. When she falls into somewhere like an ocean or a river, Selina will temporarily loses her ability and returns to her human form for a while until her body was completely dried. Her power level will also decrease when she was in an extremely cold area, like South Pole. Techniques *'Cross Fire:' Selina places her index fingers together in a cross shape before launching a cross-shaped column of fire directly at his opponent. In the anime, after crossing his fingers, a cross-shaped ray of light can be seen emanating from the fingers at the target followed by the column of fire. *'Firefly:' Selina creates many small, glowing greenish yellow fireballs that float around an enemy. The idea behind this attack's name is that before she attacks with them, the small fireballs look like fireflies in the air. **'Fiery Doll:' After using '''Firefly' to send the fireballs floating around in proximity with the enemy, Selina sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, burning them. *'Saint Elmo's Fire:' Selina hurls long lances made out of fire. The lances have the combined effect of simultaneously burning an opponent while piercing them. *'Flame Mirror:' Selina releases a wall of fire to block an attack. *'Flare Fence:' Selina creates a circle of fire around a selected area, preventing anyone from entering or leaving it. It also protected her from the cold air temporarily. ''Awakening Techniques *'Apollo Form - 200,000 degrees celcius''' - Celina's strongest form in her Supreme Croatoan form after she achieved awakening with the power of the Dawn's Early Light, her Divine Weapon, as she turned herself into a fiery giant filled with wrath and power. *'Blessing of the Sun - Flame Emperor:' Selina's ultimate technique inheritated from Lord Helio, fusing the power of sun energy and fire together. After creating great spiraling golden flames centered on her location before amassing it at a focused point (i.e. the palm of her hand), Selina turns it into a gigantic fireball resembling the sun and hurls it at her opponent in order to obliterate them. ''Talents While working a part-time job as a maid, Selina is able to carry out any job, and has created a reputation for doing perfect work in time. She is also talented at various sports. Furthermore, she takes care of cooking and cleaning for the other people and teammates. Power Level Battles Theme Main Theme Dark Side Theme Redemption Theme Quotes *"I believe in honor. I believe in duty. It is my duty to save you all and make you embrace a warm and nice future. No matter what kind of future it is... As long as you guys move toward it, I will never disappear. Everything that happened here...it won't be meaningless... Forgive me for all those foolish things I have done these day, and we will fight together for a bright future in this world. "'' *''"I am Selina Sarandon, the maid of the town's mayor. If there's a problem, please tell me anytime."'' *''"Me? Following that little punk? You must be joking!"'' *''"I have a duty to cooperate with all of my power, since you said we should."'' *''"Our path to escape won't be easy so... there's no point in rushing it."'' *''"Once I have stated to give my all to cooperate, I must fulfill that duty."'' *''"I do not bother that, Phyllis. The hand made of gold, skin made of nacre, as well as bones made of jade... my father made then for me. I guess he wants me to use them and kill you."'' *''"We can't afford to lose this battle. Even if we're doing something unadmirable, we must devote everything we have."'' *''"Thank you, Crane, for seeing me as a good person... You win this roulette. However, now it is my turn to put everything of mine in this bet!"'' *''"A job, huh? Sure, my schedule just cleared."'' *''"Favor... returned."'' *''"We're beyond sympathy at this point. We're beyond humanity."'' *''"The suspect, the defense attorney, the prosecutor, the judge... all of us are filling all the roles here."'' *''"That is right! I will survive! Even if it means I will be covered in dirt, looking inhumane, drinking muddy water, eating rotten meat... No matter what, I will survive right in front of you all!"'' *''"That man, that Ichabod Crane... is a good example of us. He knows what is right and he corrected my way of error. The thing is, I wronged him. He might be stubborn, imperfect, and well... sometimes rather annoying, but he is far from unpleasant and far from corruptiable. After all, Ichabod made the right choice and stopped himself from being corrupted like me, leaving his dreadful past behind. What goes on in his head, I'm not always understand, but what goes on in his heart never lets us down. Corbin, you send the hope and future of us upon him. Washington, your Bible is in the hands of a perfect owner... in the hands of this certain man... What a beautiful, perfect soul."'' *''"No, you told me that we will bring Hestia back and make the town in peace, but I only see people struggling in pain, all the while turning into Zodiac Demons in process! This isn't what we said! What happened to you, Father?"'' *''"It was I who is wrong, not the world or the two Witnesses."'' *''"If you say you suspect me, then how about I crush all of your suspicions?"'' *''"If admitting failure is an act that disgraced our honor, then what will that kind of honor be on about?!"'' *''"We can't afford to lose this battle. Even if we're doing something unadmirable, we must devote everything we have."'' *''"I... was always... jealous of you, Crane. Your gift. Your faith. Your vision. I never believed... that the Revelation of Qliphoth could be stopped. Perhaps... you will prove me wrong."'' *''"I have to do this. There is no way going back. It is for Hestia... for my beloved... mother..."'' *''"In all possible futures I scryed, I did not foresee one in which you were victorious. I wonder... Will you defeat the Qliphoth? Will you fail?"'' *''"Time eddies about you fits and starts. Nothing is certain! Perhaps you will win. And in saving your world, my people would be freed from the terrible bargain we were forced to make."'' *''"Fates be damned! I cast my lot in with yours, Witnesses. Go now, and face Phyllis. I will aid you as best I can, and perhaps together we can save us all."'' ''Funny Quotes *"I, Selina Strawberry, is not a casual human. But when I get casual, I will be inhumane!"'' *''- Selina: There is no such word known as "surrender" in my dictionary.'' **''- Vanifer: That's because your dictionary is empty!'' *''"If the rage can solve every thing, then there will be no such word known as 'failure'..."'' *''"I am not stubborn! I am persistent!"'' *''"One, twice, two, three, four..."'' *''"How do I describe myself? You can see I am like without a torso. Under my neck, my legs almost occupied my entire body, and the blood circular can't get on my brain on time, so you can call me as an brainless and leggy airhead."'' *''"If you don't talk, I will kill! Kill! Kill!"'' *''- Vira: Who the hell are you?'' **''- Selina: I am your mother!'' **''- Albert: I am your grandpa!'' **''- Selina: enraged Albert, what are you thinking!? I am her mother, you are her grandpa... That means I am your daughter!?'' **''- Vira: ......'' *''"Love is like a demon who can make us intoxicated."'' *''"I will get you back to high schools and make you participate in National Higher Education Entrance Examination over again! Do you believe me, bandits?"'' *''"The purest water has no fish inside. The most badass human have no enemy on their side."'' *''"Father, if you don't wake up, I will not invite you to eat the next day's desserts ever again!"'' *''- Selina: You want to call me Blinded or One-Eye?'' **''- Kristen: Neither, I don't even think it.'' **''- Selina: Tell the truth!'' **''- Kristen: Well, at least you're not blinded.'' **''- Selina: Then you'll call me One-Eye, right?'' *''- Kristen: Selina, Selina, here is another idea of this play. In this play about World War II, as you know, Germany, Italy and Japan formed the Axis. What is this? This is obviously sticking together! Partners in war crimes against us! In this script, Romeo and Juliet are Italians, and they died together. Isn't that a severe blow on our enemies? Therefore, why can't the audience take a look that our enemies suffered a severe blow? For example, in this play, Hitler choked to death when he was eating steamed buns, as the audience look with their own eyes. Isn't it great?'' **''- Selina: Hmm... is there steamed buns in Germany? How is that possible when Hitler ate steam buns? Is there anyone who dared to make steamed buns for Hitler?'' **''- Kristen: As long as he choked to death, nothing else matters.'' *''"Quit it! I am not huge! It's just everything beside me is... rather small."'' *''"Am I near-sighted or the ants are too small compared to my big toe?"'' *''"Don't ask me why those victims allowed some assassin like Lavenna to move freely. After all, she is a five-star-rated assassin. One needs to plus four to become five, and that's why she is strong."'' *''- Albert: Well, as you can see, Selina, if we make a comedy play, I guess we need to make a more creative thing in the script to make it more laughable. For example, we can change the first half of the any word, like this: We can change the words "police" and "thief" into "polief" and "thice".'' **''- Selina: ... Am I laughing? (=_=)'' ''Quotes to and about Selina *"You can take down the Witnesses while I take over the Order. After I got the Stone of Wisdom, Mr. Nevins, I will take down that hypocritical Selina Strawberry... who never admit her dark side... and then I can ask her this question, 'Who... controls... Sleepy Hollow... NOW!?' When I got her inside my palm alongside the entire Sleepy Hollow she ran... SHE'LL DIE!" - Phyllis Peach '' *''"Sometimes, you have to seek out the truth instead of believing what it meant to be false. Let me help you with that, Selina. It is not the real you. It was a misunderstanding I believe you dearly try to help me, and now I will return the favor. I will help you to find your true self." - Ichabod Crane'' *''"She is just a convinient tool for us. Whenever we need her, she came. Whenever we call her, she came. She is always so strict with her schedule and being so loyal to the Light Lord, even being oblivious for many of his past and present, like us. Ha, it is such a hard thing to find such a convenient tool for us." - Blaze Banana'' ''Gallery 1st Appearance IMG 7475.JPG 2nd Appearance 49768056 p1 master1200.jpg 42372442 p0.png 54944271 p0.jpg 49768056_p2_master1200.jpg 49768056_p10_master1200.jpg 49768056_p9_master1200.jpg 49768056_p11_master1200.jpg 49768056_p13_master1200.jpg 49768056_p12_master1200.jpg 49768056_p14_master1200.jpg 49768056_p15_master1200.jpg 49768056_p31_master1200.jpg 52669277_p0.png 39586853_p5_master1200.jpg Astaroth Future Selina Scarlet.full.1998243.jpg Scarlet.full.1998241.jpg Scarlet.full.1950556.jpg Scarlet.full.1893134.jpg Supreme Croat Form 318754-15030F9361076.jpg 7T355L7KNU1T_1000x500.jpg 2531170_224647104000_2.jpg 19C58PICFN2_1024.jpg Trivia *The creator of the character, ''Officer Candy Apple, did not consider Selina as a villain. He thinks Selena is only a misguided and misunderstood character who lost her way. *In the original version according to the storyline's draft, Selina was disfigured and wore a mask, and her public face was a poet instead of a maid. However, those were all scrapped and later recycled to design another member of the Order, Helene Hawthorn. *Selina's family name, Sarandon, was named after the legendary Acadamy Award-winning actress, Susan Sarandon. *Her attire was based on Little Red Riding Hood from Grimm Brothers' tales. *Amonst the notable anatagonistic members of the Order, Selina (dark side) represented the sin of Wrath. **Lord Helio - Pride **Phyllis Peach - Gluttony **'Selina Strawberry' - Wrath **Gladius Grapefruit - Vanity **Pedro Pineapple - Lust **Blaze Banana - Envy **Orlando Orange - Greed **Helene Hawthorn - Emptiness **Gregory Grape - Sloth *Amonst the notable heroic members of the Order, Selina (heroic side) represented the virtue of Diligence, although she also represents the "wrath of justice". **Dragonia Dragonfruit - Faith **Albert Apple - Temperance **'Selina Strawberry' - Diligence **Hestia Hawthorn - Hope **Helene Hawthorn - Kindness **Marshall Mango - Bravery **Lavenna Lavender - Humility **Baccarat Blueberry - Fraternity **Harold Honeydew - Patience *Selina and Helene Hawthorn are the only two members in the Order of Flourish who represented both a Deadly Sin and a Heavenly Virtue. *Selina is the first member of the Order of Flourish being formally introduced in the storyline. *Selina is the tallest human female character of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, standing 1.92m. She is also the tallest human ally of the Team Witness. *Selina is the only main antagonist in Harvest Saga who was not defeated by the Team Witness. Instead, she defeated herself by conquering her own dark side and defeating Dark Arzonia inside her mind. *Before and sometimes after her true identity being revealed, Selina often presented herself in front of Team Witness as anyone but a sorcerer, including a maid, a mailwoman, a masked mime and a policeman. Only Ichabod had recognized her at first because of his accurate memory and her distinguish feature. *Selina hates cockroach very much. ''Real-life Inspirations Lei Feng Léi Fēng (18 December 1940 – 15 August 1962) was a soldier in the People's Liberation Army and is a communist legend in China. Born in Wangcheng (near the town of Leifeng, Changsha, Hunan, named in his honour), Lei was orphaned at a young age. According to CNTV, Lei lost all of his family prior to the establishment of the People's Republic. His father died when he was just five (killed by the invading Japanese Army), his elder brother, who was exploited as a child labourer, died a year later, and his younger brother passed soon afterwards. Finally, his mother committed suicide after being "dishonored by a landlord." He became a member in the Communist youth corps when he was young and joined a transportation unit of the People's Liberation Army at the age of twenty. According to his official biography, Lei died in 1962 at the age of 21 (22 by East Asian age reckoning, by which a newborn is one year old at birth), when a telephone pole, struck by an army truck, hit him as he was directing the truck in backing up. After his death, Lei was characterized as a selfless and modest person devoted to the Communist Party, Mao Zedong, and the people of China. In 1963, he became the subject of a nationwide posthumous propaganda campaign, "Follow the examples of Comrade Lei Feng." Lei was portrayed as a model citizen, and the masses were encouraged to emulate his selflessness, modesty, and devotion to Mao. After Mao's death, Lei Feng remained a cultural icon representing earnestness and service. His name entered daily speech and his imagery appeared on T-shirts and memorabilia. Aileen Wuornos Aileen Carol Wuornos Pralle (February 29, 1956 – October 9, 2002) was an American serial killer who killed seven men in Florida between 1989 and 1990 by shooting them at point-blank range. Wuornos claimed that her victims had either raped or attempted to rape her while she was working as a prostitute, and that all of the homicides were committed in self-defense. She was convicted and sentenced to death for six of the murders and was executed by lethal injection on October 9, 2002. Aileen Wuornos' life story was adapted into a biography film, ''The Monster, starring Charlize Theron as Wuornos and describing Wuornos' life story as a tragedy. Charlize Theron won the Best Actress of Oscar in 2004 for her ground-breaking and widely acclaimed performance. In American Horror Story: Hotel, Wuornos was portrayed by Lily Rabe (who also portrayed Sister Mary Eunice) as again a tragic ghost, and Rabe's performance was often considered as a homage to Theron's performance and won acclaim as well. ''Fu Zuoyi Fu Zuoyi (simplified Chinese: 傅作义; traditional Chinese: 傅作義; pinyin: Fù Zuòyì; Wade–Giles: Fu Tso-i) (June 2, 1895 − April 19, 1974) was a Chinese military leader. He began his military career in the service of Yan Xishan, and he was widely praised for his defense of Suiyuan from the Japanese. During the final stages of the Chinese Civil War, Fu surrendered the large and strategic garrison around Beiping to Communist forces. He later served in the government of the People's Republic of China. John Rabe John Heinrich Detlev Rabe (November 23, 1882 – January 5, 1950) was a German businessman and Nazi Party member who is best known for his efforts to stop the atrocities of the Japanese army during the Nanking Occupation and his work to protect and help the Chinese civilians during the event. The Nanking Safety Zone, which he helped to establish, sheltered approximately 200,000 Chinese people from slaughter during the massacre. He officially represented Germany and acted as senior chief of the European–American establishment that remained in Nanjing, the Chinese capital at the time, when the city fell to the Japanese troops. Oskar Schindler Oskar Schindler (28 April 1908 – 9 October 1974) was a German industrialist, spy, and member of the Nazi Party who is credited with saving the lives of 1,200 Jews during the Holocaust by employing them in his enamelware and ammunitions factories, which were located in occupied Poland and the Protectorate of Bohemia and Moravia. He is the subject of the 1982 novel ''Schindler's Ark, and the subsequent 1993 film Schindler's List, which reflected his life as an opportunist initially motivated by profit who came to show extraordinary initiative, tenacity and dedication to save the lives of his Jewish employees. Schindler grew up in Zwittau, Moravia, and worked in several trades until he joined the Abwehr, the intelligence service of Nazi Germany, in 1936. He joined the Nazi Party in 1939. Prior to the German occupation of Czechoslovakia in 1938, he collected information on railways and troop movements for the German government. He was arrested for espionage by the Czech government but was released under the terms of the Munich Agreement in 1938. Schindler continued to collect information for the Nazis, working in Poland in 1939 before the invasion of Poland at the start of World War II. In 1939, Schindler acquired an enamelware factory in Kraków, Poland, which employed about 1,750 workers, of whom 1,000 were Jews at the factory's peak in 1944. His Abwehr connections helped Schindler to protect his Jewish workers from deportation and death in the Nazi concentration camps. As time went on, Schindler had to give Nazi officials ever larger bribes and gifts of luxury items obtainable only on the black market to keep his workers safe. By July 1944, Germany was losing the war; the SS began closing down the easternmost concentration camps and deporting the remaining prisoners westward. Many were killed in Auschwitz and Gross-Rosen concentration camp. Schindler convinced SS-Hauptsturmführer Amon Göth, commandant of the nearby Kraków-Płaszów concentration camp, to allow him to move his factory to Brünnlitz in the Sudetenland, thus sparing his workers from almost certain death in the gas chambers. Using names provided by Jewish Ghetto Police officer Marcel Goldberg, Göth's secretary Mietek Pemper compiled and typed the list of 1,200 Jews who travelled to Brünnlitz in October 1944. Schindler continued to bribe SS officials to prevent the execution of his workers until the end of World War II in Europe in May 1945, by which time he had spent his entire fortune on bribes and black-market purchases of supplies for his workers. Schindler moved to West Germany after the war, where he was supported by assistance payments from Jewish relief organisations. After receiving a partial reimbursement for his wartime expenses, he moved with his wife, Emilie, to Argentina, where they took up farming. When he went bankrupt in 1958, Schindler left his wife and returned to Germany, where he failed at several business ventures and relied on financial support from Schindlerjuden ("Schindler Jews") – the people whose lives he had saved during the war. He was named Righteous Among the Nations by the Israeli government in 1963. He died on 9 October 1974 in Hildesheim, Germany, and was buried in Jerusalem on Mount Zion, the only member of the Nazi Party to be honoured in this way. ''Fictional Inspirations Little Red Riding Hood "Little Red Riding Hood", or "Little Red Ridinghood", also known as "Little Red Cap" or simply "Red Riding Hood", is a European fairy tale about a young girl and a Big Bad Wolf. Its origins can be traced back to the 10th century by several European folk tales, including one from Italy called The False Grandmother (Italian: La finta nonna), later written among others by Italo Calvino in the Italian Folktales collection; the best known versions were written by Charles Perrault and the Brothers Grimm. The story has been changed considerably in various retellings and subjected to numerous modern adaptations and readings. It is number 333 in the Aarne-Thompson classification system for folktales. Variations of the story have developed, incorporating various cultural beliefs and regional dialects into the story. An example of this is "Kawoni's Journey Across the Mountain: A Cherokee Little Red Riding Hood", which introduces Cherokee myths and language into the traditional story. Another such example is "Petite Rouge Riding Hood", which approaches the story from a Cajun perspective. Sonny Corleone Santino "Sonny" Corleone is a fictional character in Mario Puzo's 1969 novel The Godfather and its 1972 film adaptation. He is the oldest son of the mafia don Vito Corleone and Carmela Corleone. He has two brothers, Fredo and Michael, and a sister, Connie. In the film, Sonny was portrayed by James Caan, who reprised his role for a flashback scene in ''The Godfather Part II. Director Francis Ford Coppola's son Roman Coppola played Sonny as a boy in the 1920s scene of that film. In both the novel and the movie, Sonny is the eldest of Vito Corleone's four children. Unlike his soft-spoken, quietly calculating father, Sonny is brash, hot-tempered and quick to violence. At age 16, Sonny committed a robbery. When Peter Clemenza, Vito's right-hand man and Sonny's godfather, informed Vito about it, Vito demanded his son explain himself. Sonny said he had witnessed Vito murder the feared "Black Hand" gangster Don Fanucci, years before, and he now wants to join the "family business". Vito sent him to Clemenza for training. Sonny "made his bones" when he was 19. By his mid-20s, he was promoted to a caporegime in the Corleone family. By the end of World War II, he is his father's underboss and heir apparent, respected and feared as a merciless killer with a fiery temper. Sonny is not without a gentler side, however; at age 11, he brought home a homeless boy, Tom Hagen, demanding he be allowed to live with the family. Vito informally adopts Hagen, who eventually rises through the ranks to become Vito's consigliere. As the eldest child, Sonny acts as protector to his younger siblings and has a close relationship with his youngest brother, Michael, and only sister, Connie. He is unable to harm women, children, or anyone unable to defend themselves. Sonny is married to Sandra with whom he has four children, but he has several mistresses, including Lucy Mancini, who was Connie's bridesmaid. Sonny’s life is upturned in 1945, when drug lord Virgil "The Turk" Sollozzo, backed by the Tattaglia family, approaches Vito with an offer to enter the narcotics trade. During the meeting, Sonny speaks out-of-turn, expressing an interest in the deal that Vito had declined. Vito later reprimands Sonny for revealing his thoughts to an outsider. Sollozzo later attempts to have Vito assassinated, believing Sonny, as his father's successor, will bring the Corleone family into the drug trade. The failed assassination attempt leaves Vito near death, making Sonny acting boss of the Corleone family. Sonny orders Clemenza to execute Vito's traitorous bodyguard Paulie Gatto. Sollozzo mounts a second assassination attempt on Vito at the hospital, which Michael thwarts. Sonny then orders Bruno Tattaglia, son and underboss of Sollozzo's ally Philip Tattaglia, to be murdered. Sollozzo proposes that Michael to be sent to broker a truce. Sonny, believing it is a trick, refuses and demands that the other Mafia families hand over Sollozzo to the Corleone family or else face war. Hagen successfully convinces Sonny to wait because Captain Mark McCluskey, a corrupt NYPD captain on Sollozzo's payroll, has agreed to be Sollozzo's bodyguard. Hagen warns Sonny that killing McCluskey would violate a long-standing Mafia rule not to kill members of law enforcement and the backlash from rival Mafia families and law enforcement would be severe. Michael, who had before wanted nothing to do with the family business, volunteers to kill Sollozzo and McCluskey, arguing that McCluskey is fair game because he is a corrupt cop mixed up in the drug trade. Sonny is impressed with Michael's loyalty and bravery, but doubts that his "nice college boy" brother is capable of murder. Ultimately he approves the hit. Michael meets with Sollozzo and McCluskey at an Italian restaurant in the Bronx, and kills both men. This ignites the New York underworld's first Mafia war in a decade. Sonny had arranged for Michael to flee to Sicily under the protection of Vito's friend and longtime ally Don Tommasino. The war between the Five Families drags on, and Sonny, unable to break the stalemate, orders bloody raids that earn him a legendary reputation but also begins planning a plot to take out the rival Mafia bosses. Emilio Barzini, Vito's rival and the power behind Sollozzo, enlists Connie's husband, Carlo Rizzi, to help set a trap. Earlier, Sonny had severely beaten up Carlo upon learning that he had been physically abusing Connie. To draw Sonny out into the open, Carlo provokes Connie into an argument before savagely beating her. Weeping and injured, she telephones the Corleone compound asking Sonny for help. Furious, Sonny speeds towards Connie's apartment in Hell's Kitchen ahead of his bodyguards. At the Long Beach Causeway toll plaza, Barzini's men ambush Sonny and gun him down. During a meeting with the Dons of the other crime families to establish peace, Vito realizes that Barzini masterminded Sonny's murder. After Michael returns from Sicily, he takes Sonny's place as Vito's heir apparent. Vito and Michael secretly continue Sonny's plot to wipe out the other New York Dons to avenge Sonny's death. The plan is successfully executed in 1955, after Vito's death from natural causes. Michael informs Carlo that the rival Dons have been killed and coerces Carlo's confession for his part in arranging Sonny's murder. Carlo admits Barzini was the mastermind. On Michael's orders, Clemenza strangles Carlo with a wire. In a single strike, the Corleones become the most powerful crime family in the country. ''Sofia Falcone Gigante Sofia Gigante Falcone was the daughter of infamous Gotham City crime lord Carmine Falcone. Sofia greatly inherited her father's manipulation abilities, and married Rocco Gigante merely as part of a much larger scheme. Sofia is the mother of two children. When the killer known as Holiday began murdering members of Gotham's most powerful crime lords on holidays, the Falcones became one of Holiday's major targets. Some of Holiday's most notable victims include Sofia's brother Alberto on New Year's Eve and Carmine's nephew Johnny Viti who threatened to testify against Carmine, on Halloween. Sofia later visited Johnny's mother, Carla who planned on killing Holiday with the .22 pistol that she had found on New Year's Eve when Alberto was killed. Sofia informed Carla that her father planned on hitting one of his rival's safe houses. However, by the time Sofia had arrived, all the men inside had already been slaughtered in an attack by Holiday. Around this time, all of Gotham's major mob bosses were putting all of their efforts into finding and eventually eliminating the Holiday killer. Kirumi Tojo Kirumi Tojo (東条 斬美 Tōjō Kirumi) is a student in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and a participant of the Killing Game Semester featured in ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Kirumi has made a name for herself, due to filling any request given to her perfectly. She takes her role as a maid seriously, and commits herself to it. This has earned her the title of Ultimate Maid Kirumi is a refined, mature young lady who's described as "a professional who does a perfect job". She has a keen mind and talented in various ways, reportedly able to carry out any job, as well as capable of being independent and do things on her own. She is polite and formal, as well as quite serious, and very willing to use all of her power to cooperate with the other students. As a maid, her creed is "duty before self". Thus, she has a very strong sense of duty and a will to work for the sake of others even during the Killing Game. She voluntarily does house work such as cleaning and preparing meals for the students, even making sure each time that there's both Japanese and Western cuisine. Because of this, the other students seem to have strong trust in her, and she tends to wait outside the dormitory in case anyone has any requests for her. Her concern and kindness is often described as "motherlike", with Kokichi Oma even asking her to be "his mom". However, being a high school student, Kirumi completely denies such comparisons. On the other hand, Kirumi lacks the concept of doing something for herself, and for her even to have a conversation is a request. Despite her sense of duty, she also has a limit to what she is willing to do, declining requests such as destroying a nation, giving sexual services, or unfairly removing someone who hasn't done anything wrong from a public area. She has stated that while she is a maid, she is not a slave. ''Annaette Birkin (Resident Evil: The Darkside Chornicles) Dr. Annette Birkin was a major character in ''Resident Evil 2 a scientist and wife of Umbrella Corporation Chief Scientist William Birkin, and the mother of his child - Sherry Birkin. Annette appeared in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, where she, as opposed to her representation in Resident Evil 2, bears a strong obligation in stopping her mutated husband. In The Darkside Chronicles, Annette's personality and motives were altered significantly. Rather than being a paranoid wife obsessed with protecting her husband's research, Annette was portrayed as a very sympathetic and tragic character in that while she allowed her and William's research to take priority over Sherry's welfare she nevertheless loved her daughter deeply and took it upon herself to personally stop the mutated William; even at the cost of her own life. ''Poison Ivy Poison Ivy is a fictional supervillain appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics, commonly as an adversary of the superhero Batman. Created by Robert Kanigher and Sheldon Moldoff, the character made her first appearance in Batman #181 (June 1966). Poison Ivy is one of Batman's most enduring enemies and belongs to the collective of adversaries that make up Batman's rogues gallery. Poison Ivy's real name is Pamela Lillian Isley, a Gotham City botanist obsessed with plants, ecological extinction, and environmentalism. One of the world's most notorious eco-terrorists, she uses plant toxins and mind-controlling pheromones for her criminal activities, which are usually aimed at protecting endangered species and the natural environment. Although Poison Ivy's look has evolved over the years, she typically wears a green one-piece outfit adorned with leaves and has plant vines extending over her limbs. In some comic book storylines, Poison Ivy has been portrayed as a love interest of Batman, and she has teamed up with fellow villains Catwoman and Harley Quinn, with Harley being her close friend, recurring ally and romantic interest. Poison Ivy is typically characterized as a villain, but as of the New 52 and DC Rebirth, she has periodically been depicted as an antiheroine. Inspector Javert Javert (French pronunciation: ʒavɛʁ) is a fictional character, the primary antagonist of Victor Hugo's 1862 novel ''Les Misérables. He was presumably born in 17801 and died on June 7, 1832. He is a police inspector who becomes, over the course of the novel, obsessed with the pursuit and punishment of the escaped convict Jean Valjean. Victor Hugo depicts Javert as a character who is not simply villainous, but rather tragic in his misguided and self-destructive pursuit of justice. "Javert was a compound," Hugo writes, "of two sentiments, simple and good in themselves, but he made them almost evil by his exaggeration of them: respect for authority and hatred of rebellion." He is "absolute", a "fanatic". This fanatical absolutism allows him to divine a "straight path through all that is most tortuous in the world". Having been born in a prison (his mother a fortune-teller and his father serving in the prison galley), Javert perceives himself to be excluded from a society that "irrevocably closes its doors on two classes of men, those who attack it and those who guard it". It is on the basis of "an irrepressible hatred for that bohemian race to which he belongs" and a personal foundation of "rectitude, order, and honesty" that he opts to become a law officer. So devoted is he to this choice that, Hugo writes, "he would have arrested his own father if he escaped from prison and turned in his own mother for breaking parole. And he would have done it with that sort of interior satisfaction that springs from virtue." Following his encounters with Jean Valjean during the June Rebellion, in which he is first spared by Valjean and, later, spares him arrest, Javert experiences a deep torment caused by the compromise of his previous worldview. Where previously he has "never in his life known anything but one straight line," the kind behavior of Valjean compels him to see two: "both equal straight", and "contradictory". The profound confusion caused by this—by the realization that the law is not infallible, that he himself is not irreproachable, and that there exists a superior force (identified by Hugo with God) to what he has known—plunges him into a despair in which he feels himself "demolished". It is to escape this "unnatural state" that he commits suicide. ''Baby 5 Baby 5 is a supporting character (formerly supporting antagonist) in ''One Piece. She is a member of the Happo Navy who is engaged to Sai, the Happo Navy's 13th leader, and subsquently a member of the Grand Straw Hat Fleet. She is a former servant and assassin of the Donquixote Pirates serving as an officer in the Pica Army. Baby 5 has long been a member of the Donquixote Pirates, but even as an active member, she has had a grudge against her captain for killing eight of her previous boyfriends. She continuously tries to attack him with fatal blows because of this, albeit without success. However, Doflamingo does not consider it a rebellion or a threat to him, as he assigned her to go to Punk Hazard with Buffalo to assist Vergo right after she attacked him. Buffalo says that Doflamingo thinks of her as a younger sister, and that he is merely protecting her from her own "personality flaws." However, when Doflamingo asks her to do something, the feeling of being needed implores her to help him again, and she considers any inability to respond to his need to be a failure on her part. When infuriated by the deaths of her fiancés, she refers to him as "Joker" rather than his true name or, as some other members refer to him, "young master." At times when she wants to help him, she refers to him as "young master" like the others. Doflamingo has yet to find out of Baby 5's eventual betrayal, and it is assumed she will be regarded, like Law, as a traitor. Thus, the Donquixote Pirates are theoretically enemies of Baby 5. Category:Characters Category:CIS Productions Category:OCs Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Pawns Category:Extremists Category:Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Reformed Villains Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Big Goods Category:Sexy characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Unfettered Characters Category:False Villain Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Villains Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Affably Evil Category:Team Witness members Category:Hexenmeister Community Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Fallen Hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Type III Anti Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Cute Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Red Heads Category:Hooded characters Category:Cultists Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Evil Light Category:Elementals Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Amazons Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Vegetation Characters Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Environmentalist Category:Second in Command Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Knight Templar Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Humans Category:Martyrs Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Characters with Hidden Agendas Category:Inventors Category:Heroic Genius Category:Evil Genius Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Honorable Villains Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Law Enforcement Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Badass Normal Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Pacifists Category:Shape Shifters Category:Size Shifter Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Mastermind Category:Characters who faked their death Category:Insecure Characters Category:Characters favorite by Porfirio 739 Category:Heroic Magnificent Bastards Category:Orphans Category:Blondes Category:Orange Eyed Characters Category:Characters liked by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Peace Seekers Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Planet Saver Category:Kids who have matured Category:Characters who have One Fear Category:Sister of Hero Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Order of Flourish Category:Necessary Evil Category:Necromancers Category:Cosmic Plaything Category:Funniest Characters Category:Feminists Category:Grey Zone Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Psychics Category:Double Agent Category:Secret Agents Category:Gun Users Category:Magicians Category:Good Counterparts Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes Category:Cloak Wearers Category:Omnipotents Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Seekers Category:White Haired Characters Category:Heroic Chessmasters Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Alliance of Freedom Category:Survivalists Category:Characters who don't Age Category:Giants Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Abuse Victims Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Witches Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Bigger Goods Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Characters under mind Control Category:Caped Characters Category:Social Darwinist Category:Control Freaks Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Arc Villains Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Cursed Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Domestic Workers Category:Hunters Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Main Protagonists Category:Atoners Category:Main Characters Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters